Background Music
by moon maiden of time
Summary: The nice guy guitarist and the neglected keyboardist: together they create background music. [50 themes, 50 one shots, all HiroSuguru]
1. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravitation or anything related to it...except for the DVDs and mangas...

This is for the 50gravi on LiveJournal. There are 50 themes and there will be 50 one shots. The pairing for it will be Hiro/Suguru. This istheme #1, ignorance.

* * *

Despite the fact that Fujisaki Suguru was incredibly intelligent, he was also incredibly dense. It was this small fact that made Hiro despair. He had tried many things to make his feelings apparent to the keyboardist without doing something totally insane, something that Shuichi would do- like get down on bended knee in front of a crowd and declare his love loudly. But Suguru just…Didn't…Get…it.

Hiro had tried asking the younger boy out on a date. They had gone out and had a great time, but still…Suguru had just thought of it as a friendly outing. He had tried saying his feelings. He had told Suguru he liked him…but, once again, Suguru thought of it in only a friendly way. He had tried casual touches. Arms around the younger boy's shoulders, kisses on the cheeks, hugs…Suguru usually just gave him a funny look before just going back to what he was doing.

One hand let go of his guitar and tugged at his hair. He let out a noise of frustration and resisted the strange urge to throw something. He had to think of something to do…

"Are you okay, Hiroshi?" asked a soft voice. Hiro looked up from his place and looked at Suguru. Suguru was peering at Hiro, confusion within the keyboardist's eyes. He was biting his lip, making it stand out evidently. Hiro stared for a moment before a smirk- one not usually seen- curled his lips.

"No, I'm not," he replied easily. He stood gracefully and set down his guitar, making sure it was safe. A devious glint lit up his eyes. He reached out and grabbed Suguru's arm. Suguru glanced at him in confusion, before the younger boy was pulled forward.

Suguru let out a small yelp. Quickly, yet gently, Hiro pressed his lips to Suguru's. He licked at the Suguru's lips and hoped that Suguru wouldn't hate him. Seconds passed, but Suguru was still and Hiro took that as rejection. He pulled back and looked down. "Sorry," he muttered. Suguru said nothing and Hiro looked up. Suguru's eyes were unfocused, his cheeks flushed, and his lips moist.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. Okay…Suguru suddenly blinked several times before reaching out and grabbing Hiro's arm. Hiro was still confused. Suguru curled a hand in Hiro's hair and pulled Hiro down. Eyes wide, Hiro leaned down and their lips connected in another kiss, this one more forceful, passionate, and not one-sided.

So…maybe Suguru finally got it.


	2. Gravitation

Thanks for all the reviews (squee!). It makes me feel loved and keeps me motivated to write. This is why this is up so early (and it is early for me cause I have a job and I work a lot of hours...). So thanks!

This is theme #2 (and I'm not trying to go in order), nerdy.

* * *

Hiro was having a pretty good sleep. But then something woke him up. He didn't know what it was though. Blinking sleepily, he rolled over, searching for the warmth of his boyfriend, hoping to get back to sleep. But…said boyfriend was gone. Where in the world had Suguru gone? He lay there for a moment or two, hearing the faint scratching of something, and couldn't fall back asleep. 

He groaned and opened his eyes. A light was on and, although it was faint and dim, it probably the thing keeping him up. His gaze went over to the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that its neon red numbers said it was 2:43 in the morning. Then his eyes moved to the source of the light. The small desk lamp on their desk was on and Suguru was sitting there. He saw how Suguru's shoulders were tense and how the boy's right arm (his writing arm) was moving frantically. Hiro raised an eyebrow- which he did pretty well for a person who had just woken up- and asked, "What are you doing?"

Suguru didn't move. His voice floated over to Hiro, but he was muttering so Hiro couldn't hear the exact words he was saying. Hiro gave a slight sigh and stood up. He walked over to Suguru and placed a hand on the tense shoulder.

Suguru flinched slightly at the touch, sighed, and started erasing something. Hiro bent down and brushed a kiss over Suguru's temple. Hiro could see Suguru sketching something and asked, "What are you doing?"

Suguru flushed ever so slightly and muttered, "Drawing."

Suguru had been doing that a lot lately. Hiro hadn't been able to look at it though. Hiro asked, "Why are you doing it so late at night?"

"Got inspiration suddenly." Hiro nodded, believing it. He remembered when- back in high school- Shuichi would call him at a ridiculously early time and say that they needed to practice the new song he had come up with in the middle of the night. It had happened often, so Hiro was used to this kind of thing.

"Well…what are you drawing?" Suguru didn't say anything. He seemed to be entranced with whatever he was drawing. "Suguru?"

Suguru's head came up and he peered at Hiro, the eyes behind the dark bangs drooping with fatigue. "Hm?"

"What are you drawing?"

Suguru glanced over to the large stack of paper there. "Ah…a manga that I started drawing." A smile flitted on his lips before it died to a yawn.

Hiro smiled. "You're tired and K is going to kill us if we get to work late. Why don't you get some sleep? You can finish it tomorrow."

Suguru stared at the stack of papers and another smile came onto his face. "I'm almost finished with it…" The smile grew larger until it was a happy-go-lucky/I'm-on-crack grin. "I'm almost finished…" he repeated. Suddenly, he stood and stretched, yawning once more. "I'll finish it tomorrow…"

As Hiro reached over to turn off the desk lamp, he glanced at the cover. There was a faint outline of a person and a face. On the top, in beautiful kanji was the word GRAVITATION. Hiro just turned off the lamp and walked over to the bed, where Suguru was already laying down.

"What's it about?" Hiro asked as Suguru snuggled closer to him.

Suguru smiled again and said, "It's about a boy who wants to be a rock star…"

"That kinda sounds like Shuichi…"

Suguru buried his face into Hiro's chest as his smile became crazy. "Yeah. It does."

"Huh. Maybe I'll read it tomorrow."

Suguru attempted to bury his face even more to cover up his snickers. "I think you'll be disappointed. You already know the story…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"


	3. Heartbeat

Still don't own. Thanks for the reviews! And this is theme #3, pulse.

* * *

Suguru shifted and then froze. He was snuggled next to a body. Oh no. Who in the world was he next to? He slammed his eyes shut. What in the world happened last night? Trying to keep his breathing even, he pressed his ear against the flat chest (male then, it would seem, thank god!) and listened to the heartbeat. In, out, in, out…

He would easily be able to fall back to sleep with the strong beats but the sense of panic was still in the back of his mind, keeping him up. This was good…yes, very good. He couldn't fall asleep again in some unknown person's bed.

Suguru tried to think back on the night before. Okay…there had been a party for the release of Bad Luck's newest album. There had also been quite a few (read: a lot) people there. Suguru remembered downing several flutes of champagne and then going off with…with…with…AHHH! He couldn't remember! The panic flared again and he listened to the heartbeat once more. In, out, in, out…

It was actually quite soothing…

NO! He had to figure out who this was!

Taking a deep breath, he thought back. He remembered strong arms holding him and long hair brushing his face and dark, dark eyes…

He paled slightly (even though he himself didn't know it) at his description of the man. It sounded a bit like K…As long as it wasn't, he would be fine. It also sounded a bit like Hiro, and that could go two ways…

Well, the first would be Hiro would hate him and/or ignore this whole incident ever happened. The second would be everything would go great and smooth and both of them would live happily-ever-after-the-end.

Breathing in the smell of cinnamon- from the person- he opened one eye a slit and was met with the slight of a beautifully muscular tan chest. Then he looked up the tiniest bit and saw tender cocoa eyes and silky auburn hair. His breathing stopped. Slowly, the blanks in his memory started to fill in.

"Hey," Hiro muttered. "I was wondering when you would open you eyes. You went tense a couple minutes ago."

Suguru flushed, looked away, and hoped Hiro would (unknowingly, of course) the second way. Then he remembered to start breathing. In, out, in, out…just like Hiro's strong heartbeat. His eyes fluttered shut; sleep settling in from the gentle lullaby of Hiro's heartbeat but Hiro chuckled.

"Do you want breakfast?" Hiro asked.

Suguru blinked several times, smiled the tiniest bit, and said, "I'll make it if that's okay."

Hiro smiled, brushed a kiss over Suguru's temple, and stood, stretching like a cat. "If you want to." Suguru resisted the urge to grin like an idiot. It looked like Hiro had- unknowingly of course- chosen the second way.


	4. Wife

Thanks for all the reviews! This one is kinda short- really short, I mean. This is for theme #6, omelet.

* * *

Suguru flipped the omelet and went to check the coffee. Hiro watched this with a raised eyebrow. A mug was suddenly set down in front of him, filled to the brim with freshly brewed coffee, and then cream and sugar was set next to it. Hiro shook his head slightly and then looked at Suguru again, bustling around easily in the unfamiliar kitchen. Hiro could easily see Suguru in an apron…with nothing else…

Wiping the drool off, he sipped at the coffee, ignoring the sugar and cream in front of him. Two minutes later, a plate covered by a delicious looking omelet was set in front of him. Suguru sat down across from him with his own omelet. Grabbing the sugar container, he opened it and started to unload a large amount of sugar into his coffee.

Hiro sipped at his and an idea popped up. A smirk curled his lips upwards. "Hey, Suguru..." he started.

The younger boy looked up for a moment before going back to adding even more sugar to his coffee. "What?"

"You would make a good house wife."

The sugar container fell to the table, pure white granules spilling out. "…What?" Suguru was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a look in his eyes that said 'I-dare-you-to-say-it!' It promised much pain if he should.

Hiro couldn't help himself. He broke up into hysterical laughter. An empty sugar container was chucked at his head but he dodged easily, still laughing.


	5. Angel

Thanks for the reviews for the last one. YAY! This is theme #4, deathfic. I had an idea but I hate writing sad stuff so I changed it to this.

* * *

**Angel**

* * *

Hiro blinked several times and brushed several strands of red hair away from his face. Where in the world was he? He sat up from his laying position and looked at the very very white room he was in. Suddenly, two bright blue eyes appeared in his vision. He jumped back.

"Oh, sorry," said the owner of the eyes. A pale hand was offered to him and pulled him up so he was standing. He turned and got a good look at the person. It looked to be female (or a very effeminate boy) with curly blond hair and those bright blue eyes he had seen. She (?) was wearing a white robe and had two large white wings. He blinked again.

"Where am I?" he asked.

The girl blinked and then giggled. "Oh." Then she saw his lost look and a mournful expression covered her face. "You really don't know do you?" He shook his head. "Well…you're in heaven. You're dead."

"…What?"

"You're dead." He looked at her wings and then turned his head slightly. Yep. There were wings on his back too. Oh well. It wasn't there was really anybody down there (on Earth) would miss him. Everybody else was dead. Gone.

Shuichi, K, and Sakano killed by a crazed fan. Yuki gone two days later- gotten drunk and then went driving. His brother shot in a bank stick-up. Parents both gone in a fire. And then, his love, Suguru hit by a car. Then he realized something.

"Why do I look like I'm twenty?" he asked. Last thing he remembered, he had been sixty-seven.

She smiled. "Everybody goes back to the age they were most comfortable in their body when they come to heaven." He nodded and she grabbed his arm. "Lemme give you a tour." She pulled him out of the room and started showing him everything. He was too entranced by everything to really take note of what she was saying.

The floors were clouds and fountains and crystal buildings were everywhere. He couldn't really describe what it all looked like. It was too beautiful to describe. Then he heard a familiar ringing laugh.

He turned and met dark brown eyes. "Suguru?" He ran and swept the boy into a back-breaking (wing-breaking?) hug. The angel-lady stopped and smiled at the act. Most people did that when they found their loved ones up here.

Suguru and Hiro started walking, talking and holding hands and giving each other the occasional touch. A sitting next to a fountain, all looking quite happy…where people. Hiro's parents, his brother, Shuichi and Yuki. His parents and brother ran up, hugging him, as did Shuichi. Yuki just gave him a nod- and that showed enough. Hiro felt glad and when two pale arms wrapped around his waist, he bent down and whispered, "I missed you so much, Suguru." Suguru looked up and his eyes sparkled.


	6. Toy

This theme #9, kisu!

Sakuma Sonnet- And you'll probably be reading this same thing on Porcelain when I post it later (yes, I'm already typing the latest chapter out), I really really love you. Yet hate you at the same time. Your review made me want to type out some new chapters- even though it's midnight and I have to get up early for work. Squaw. You deserve the love. Yes. Love. You get a cookie. See the cookie? Yep. It's for you. As is this chapter. Here you go.

* * *

"KISU!" Suguru jumped back and glared at the fluffy pink _thing_ sitting on Hiro's bed. He poked it again and it squeaked, "KISU!" loudly. He jumped back again, crouching low and regarding it with narrowed eyes.

It was pink. It was fluffy. It had an insane grin and large cotton eyes. It _was_. He glared at it and then pounced.

Hiro walked into his room only to find his boyfriend lying on the floor, glaring at a stuffed toy. "What are you doing?" It wasn't an average thing to see his boyfriend glaring at a toy. A pink one, nonetheless.

Suguru looked up at him, anger apparent in those cocoa brown eyes. "That thing ticks me off!" He pointed at it.

Hiro coughed, covering up the laugh that tried to escape. When that fierce glare was turned on him, he held up his hands. "Don't look at me! It's Shuichi's."

Suguru's hand twitched and then curled into a fist. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why is it here?"

Hiro didn't see the jealously flaring in Suguru's eyes and said, "He slept over one night when he had a fight with Yuki. He brought it here and then forgot it." The jealously lessened the tiniest bit.

When Hiro looked back at Suguru, he saw the jealously. Realization clicked. "Aww!" he said in a soft tone before scooping Suguru in a hug.

Suguru brought a hand to his throat. "Can't-breathe-!" he choked out.

Hiro let go, flushing with embarrassment. "Sorry," he murmured.

"S'okay," Suguru said back in a quiet tone. Hiro ran his fingers through Suguru's hair and dragged the younger boy to the bed.

"Positive?" He kissed the keyboardist's throat in apology.

Suguru nuzzled Hiro's neck and nodded. Unnoticed, his hand reached out and pushed the stuffed toy off the bed. It fell between the wall and the bed. A smile graced his lips. He gently nibbled on Hiro's neck and Hiro's breath was caught in his throat.

The toy was forgotten.


	7. Kiss it better?

I put this up really quickly so I could counteract the angst of Porcelain (my other Hiro/Suguru story) and because **bloodytwistedangel **kicks ass. Thanks much.

This is theme #28, snow globe.

* * *

Hiro felt Suguru shift. Then the weight at his side disappeared. He heard a loud THUNK!

"Ow," came a sullen, sleep mutter. Hiro opened his eyes and looked over the side of the bed. Suguru was lying facedown on the floor. "Goddamn bed," the younger boy cursed, not moving.

Hiro placed his chin on Suguru's pillow, looking down. "You okay?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

Suguru shifted and then groaned. "I would be…except I landed on something." He reached underneath him. Then he pulled a snow globe out from underneath him and chucked it at Hiro. It missed by a good foot and landed on the soft bed.

Hiro picked it up, peering at it. A little man was in it, a few foreign characters surrounding him. Hiro smiled fondly. "This is from when my parents went to Korea. They had fun there." He threw it up once and then caught it with the other hand.

Suguru pushed himself up and flopped onto the bed, only his upper half actually landing on the bed. He made a noise in the back of his throat, eyes shutting, already drifting off to sleep.

Hiro grinned and then poked Suguru in the stomach. Suguru's eyes snapped open, glaring darkly. "That hurt. The goddamn snow globe probably gave me a bruise."

Hiro's grin became larger. "Want me to kiss it better?"

The only response he got was Suguru pulling the pillow from underneath him and smacking Hiro in the face with it.


	8. Hickey

This is theme #23, pigtails.

* * *

Suguru snickered softly as he poured some coffee into a mug. Hiro totally deserved what he got…

As if on cue, Hiro plodded out of the room, looking dead on his feet. He bypassed the kitchen- like he always did- and went straight to the bathroom. Two seconds later, Hiro was back in the kitchen, smiling sweetly.

"Suguru," he said in a saccharine tone. Suguru felt himself pale as he turned to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"Yes?" Then he laughed. Oh, he couldn't help it!

Hiro blinked, still with that sickeningly sweet smile. "Why is my hair in pigtails?" Like he said, his long auburn locks were pulled up into two high pigtails.

Suguru felt a cruel smirk tilt his lips upwards. "Because you kept me up all night even though you knew I had to get up early. And also…" He pulled the collar of his pajama top down and pointed at his neck. "You left all these!" On his neck, were several dark hickeys.

Hiro's eyes darkened. "You know you liked it." Suguru raised an eyebrow, as if in challenge. Even if it wasn't, Hiro took it as such and strode forward quickly.

He pressed his lips to Suguru's and they started a pretty good make-out session…for about several seconds. Suguru pulled back, laughing.

"I'm sorry," he said between laughs. "Your hair…" he trailed off, still laughing.

Hiro growled darkly, pulled the hair ties out of his hair, and, as his hair fell down his back, picked up Suguru and threw the younger boy over his shoulder.

Suguru stopped laughing. He seemed to know what was going to happen and started protesting. "But K-!"

"Forget K." As they walked through the doorway to their room, Suguru grabbed onto the frame. Hiro looked up, gave a hard tug, and kept walking. The door slammed shut with a BANG!


	9. First Meeting

Thanks **hokage ()** and **Lamenting Fox **and **Sakuma Sonnet**.

theme # 11- destiny

* * *

It had been a long day. Shuichi dragged him out, saying that needed to rest and get away from school. They went to a club. Hiro protested at first but Shuichi wouldn't take no for an answer. Hiro relented and both eighteen year olds started dancing.

Hiro was smashed between several people when he first saw Him. Hiro was immediately entranced. The boy was pale and lithe and…_beautiful. _Hiro tried to follow him through the crowd, but too many people got in his way. He lost sight of the boy and felt disappointed.

But fifteen minutes later, the boy was back, dancing right next to him and Hiro felt his breath catch. The boy was wearing tiny denim shorts and a tight mesh shirt that clung to the boy's frame. His dark emerald hair was chunky and filled with glitter and his dark cocoa eyes sparkled.

Hiro turned and gripped the thin waist of the boy and danced. He couldn't help but smile and pull the boy closer. They danced, spinning, never saying anything, and Hiro danced the boy into a darker, slightly secluded (as much as it could be in a packed club) corner.

He then leaned down and kissed the boy firmly. Hiro knew he had been bi for a while and this boy was just tempting, teasing his senses. The boy reached up, curled his arms around Hiro's neck, and kissed back. They stayed like that for several minutes but then the boy pulled, pulling a cell phone out of those teeny tiny shorts. He looked at the screen, dark eyes widening, and then glanced regretfully at Hiro.

He smiled and then disappeared into the crowd. Hiro tried to follow and looked all night, but he could not find the boy.

For a whole year, an image of brown eyes and emerald hair and the feeling of soft, _soft_ lips haunted him. But then he and Shuichi became Bad Luck…and then he met Fujisaki Suguru, the new keyboardist for Bad Luck.

Once he saw the boy, he knew that Suguru was the boy he had met in the club that one night. He didn't anything about, thinking it might cause a rift, or that Suguru didn't even remember.

But another year passed

_with brown eyes and emerald hair **still** haunting him_

and one day, Suguru dragged him into a dark conference room and kissed Hiro so so gently. He told Hiro that he remembered that night in the club, but had been too scared to say anything, afraid. But after a year he had gathered enough courage to say something. Hiro smiled and held Suguru closer and had whispered his love to Suguru.


	10. Ferris wheel

theme #27- amusement park

* * *

Their first date was at an amusement park.

It kinda reminded Hiro of when Bad Luck had sold a million copies and Yuki and Shuichi went on a date. Except Hiro's didn't end with a huge secret coming out from Suguru. But, hey, that's just how it was.

That day they had fun. Hiro had leaned that Suguru was addicted to roller coasters. They went on each roller coaster in the amusement park at least twice. By the end of the date, Hiro's world was spinning- and it wasn't just from the fact he was on a date with Suguru.

They were there the whole day, riding any ride they could get to (even though it was mostly roller coasters) and just having fun. At the end of the day, like any other couple, they went on the Ferris wheel. The sun had just been setting; a moment in twilight, and the stars had been just coming out.

They had got to the top, and it had stopped, and…

They had their first kiss.

Hiro had leaned in first, brushing a hand across Suguru's cheek, and watched as Suguru's eyes fluttered close. It had been soft and gentle. And Hiro would always remember it.


	11. Kiss II

theme #32- nineteen

* * *

Their first kiss had been in a Ferris wheel. It had been gentle and soft and chaste. A mere brushing of lips.

The second one was the same night. Hiro had leaned down and had kissed Suguru good night. The younger boy had flushed, stuttered out a good night, and walked into his house. Hiro felt great.

Their third kiss was the next day. Shuichi had spilled a can of pop in the conference room and had soaked Suguru's music sheets. The keyboardist had looked crushed. Shuichi had apologized many many times but still, Suguru had looked ready to cry- rare but true. Hiro had brushed a kiss over the other's lips, said that they could take a day or two to rewrite the sheets.

Kisses four through twelve were in succession. He had dragged Suguru away for a moment and…Mmmm. They both left with grins on their faces.

Kisses thirteen through eighteen were small, random good night/good morning/good bye kisses. Most of them quick, chaste peck on the lips.

But kiss nineteen…oh, kiss nineteen. The first kiss that Suguru started. It had been a long day at work and Hiro gave Suguru a ride back to the younger boy's house. Suguru had looked down and had blushed. Then he had curled his arms around Hiro's neck (one hand threaded in his hair, the other holding his wrist, making sure they would stay there), lifted himself on his tiptoes and quietly pressed his lips to Hiro's. It was soft and simple. Similar to their first kiss. But Hiro loved it. Suguru had started it! Hiro didn't do anything drastic like sweep Suguru off his feet- literally. He just pressed back and felt Suguru's smile against his lips.


	12. Nightmare

theme #18- darkness

* * *

The darkness swarmed around him. Arms made out of night reached from the shadows and snaked around his frame. He squirmed and then let out a scream. Oh God, oh God, oh God…

His eyes snapped open. Strong arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort him, but he wriggled and let out a hoarse cry. A pair of lips gently touched his cheeks, his forehead, his temples, and a hand ran through his hair soothingly. They (_Hiro_) made soft shushing noises, trying to quiet his crying.

His eyes were wide and looked blankly ahead, not seeing anything, tears sliding out of them and leaving trails down his cheeks. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing was erratic. Hiro wiped away the sweat, wiped away the tears, and murmured, "Take a deep breath."

Suguru just clung to Hiro, burying his face into the older boy's shoulder. A muffled whimper was issued. Hiro looked at his boyfriend sadly.

"Let me get a cold rag," he murmured to the distressed boy, trying to pull away. Suguru's hands shot out, wrapping around Hiro and staying there.

Hiro just shook his head a bit. Poor Suguru…what haunted him like this? He picked the younger boy up, who immediately wrapped himself around Hiro, hanging there, and started walking. They entered the bathroom and Hiro flipped on the light with his free hand.

Suguru's face was still buried in Hiro's shoulder, but he tried to bury himself deeper, his uneven breaths hitting Hiro's neck. Hiro set the boy down on the toilet and got out a wash rag, soaking it with cold water. After ringing it out, he crouched down and wiped Suguru's face.

His eyes were more focused than before but his breathing was still uneven. "Suguru," Hiro said, voice soft and quiet. "Take a deep breath." Suguru looked at him, chest heaving. It took a few tries, but eventually it got done. "Now hold it. Let it go." Suguru followed the instructions, his breathing slowly going back to normal.

He stared at Hiro for a moment, before slumping, head going back to Hiro's shoulder. "I'm sorry," Suguru whispered.

Hiro smiled, glad that Suguru was freaking out anymore, and ran a hand through the younger boy's hair. "Hey, it's okay." He brushed a kiss over Suguru's temple, tasting the saltiness of Suguru's sweat there. "You okay?" He pulled back, hands around Suguru's forearms, and looked at Suguru, concern in his eyes.

Suguru nodded, eyes fluttering, weighed down with sleepiness. Hiro saw this and scooped Suguru up, bridal style. Suguru glared, but did nothing.

As Hiro walked out of the bathroom and started towards the bedroom, Suguru fell back asleep, head lolling against broad shoulders. When Hiro looked down, instead of seeing the usual tight frown and furrowed eyebrows, he saw a soft smile.


	13. Be mine?

theme #25- penny pincher

**Sakuma Sonnet-** I know. The fluff kills. But I want to get all the ones I have so far...so yeah. On with the fluff!

* * *

They sat on a bench, looking out at the water. Suguru's head was leaning on Hiro's shoulder, and he was smiling gently, eyes soft. Hiro had his head leaning against Suguru's, eyes not focused on the water, but down, focused on Suguru.

It was White Day (they didn't really celebrate Valentine's Day because it was when the girls would give gifts and neither wanted to admit they were the more effeminate one). Suguru had already given his gift to Hiro. It was a golden locket and inside was a picture of him and Hiro kissing which was taken by Shuichi. It was already around the guitarist's neck.

All in all, they were happy and it was pretty much peaceful…until the girl on the next bench- who was with her boyfriend- started screaming.

"This is plastic, you cheapskate!" She threw the ring she held at his head. "I can't believe you! I mean seriously! I never want to see you again!"

She stalked off, her boyfriend following her, yelling, "Kagura! Wait! It's not plastic!"

Suguru and Hiro stared at the retreating couple, silent, until Suguru started snickering. Hiro looked down and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Suguru asked. "It's common knowledge that you don't get a girl something cheap on White Day unless it's something really good and she really loves you."

Hiro nodded as best as he could. Then he slowly got up and then got down on bended knee in front of Suguru. Suguru looked confused, a pink tint flooding his cheeks.

Hiro smiled as he pulled out a small velvet case and opened it up, presenting the gift to his boyfriend. Inside was a silver ring, two gems on top- one emerald, one ruby. Suguru stared.

Nothing was said for a moment. Then Hiro started talking in a nervous babble, "You said your favorite gems were emeralds and rubies, so I really thought you would like this. Plus, you said you preferred silver over gold so I thought you would really _really_ like this and," he paused, ran a hand through his hair nervously, and looked Suguru in the eyes, "will you be mine?"

Suguru blinked several times before jumping off of the bench and hugging Hiro. "Of course I will!" he replied, a laugh creeping into his voice.

Hiro blushed slightly, feeling self-conscious. He then pulled the ring out of the case and slipped it onto Suguru's right ring finger. It kind of looked like a wedding band…Hiro's blush became a shade darker at the thought.


	14. Auburn

theme #31- sexy hair

* * *

Suguru threaded his hands through the auburn locks and smiled…until a strand fell onto his nose. His nose twitched and then he swatted it away.

"Hiro," he said. "I love your hair, but there's way too much!" Hiro propped himself up on an elbow and looked down.

"I can always cut it?" he offered tentatively.

A fierce glare was thrown at him. "Don't you dare. I would kill you. Your FANS would kill you." A pause and another swat at a stray piece of hair near his mouth. "I would kill you."

Hiro's mouth curled up in a smile.

"Never ever cut it!" Suguru said, twisting a piece of red-brown hair around his finger. "Your hair's too sexy to be cut."

Hiro's eyebrows rose. "Sexy?"

Suguru nodded and then started braiding several strands. Hiro sighed and told himself that he would be doomed to hair-playing.

Suguru was halfway through the braid when he said, "You ever cut it short-like really short- and you're getting no sex for a month."

Hiro paled.


	15. Bath Time

theme #22- candle light

* * *

Hiro flipped a page in the magazine and listened as the storm outside raged on. Sighing softly, he flipped another page, not really reading the article. A loud BOOM shook the apartment and not even a second later, the lights went out. A loud, "FUCK!" came from the direction of the bathroom.

Smirking slightly, he threw the magazine (hoping it would land some place he wouldn't trip on it) and tried to find his way to the kitchen. "Hiro?" he heard Suguru's voice call.

He turned in the direction of the voice and called out, "Stay in the tub. I'll be in there in a minute with some candles."

There was no answer and Hiro continued trying to find his way to the bathroom. A couple minutes later (and after much tripping) he found the cabinet he was looking for. Once he opened it, he used what little light was coming from the moon and the lightening, and found several candles and a lighter.

With that, he headed over to the bathroom (not forgetting to hit a couple walls and trip over something) and entered. He set several candles down and lit them. Then he sat down on the toilet and looked at his boyfriend.

Suguru was immersed with the bathtub, hot water and bubbles filled to the brim. His head, shoulders, and toes were the only things that peaked through the bubbles. "Thanks," he said, letting his head rest against the edge of the bathtub.

Hiro nodded. Then he asked, "Can I join you?"

Suguru nodded and scooted forward a bit. Hiro immediately stripped down to nothing and sat in the tub behind Suguru. The younger boy then leaned back and Hiro wrapped his arms around the slim torso. They sat that way for a while, skin getting wrinkly, the candle flames flickering, and the water cooling, but they were happy and talked in quiet voices. A few kisses were thrown in for good measure. It was a nice way to relax.

…Needless to say, this soon became a ritual.


	16. Frustration

theme #39- hair tie

* * *

Hiro growled as he missed the same freaking note again. His hands clenched around his guitar. Then a large lock of hair came from behind his ear and fell into his line of sight. He swiped it away with a furious motion. Damnit, he wasn't getting anywhere with this song... He resisted the urge to do something inane- like tearing out his hair (it kept getting in the goddamn way) or throwing his guitar just cause he couldn't get this measure of the song.

Suguru looked up from the chair opposite of where Hiro was sitting and shut the book he was reading. He then got up and walked out of the room. Hiro didn't notice- too busy tugging his hair away from his face.

Two minutes later, Suguru entered the room again. He set a can of pop on the table, making a slight sound, catching Hiro's attention. He looked at the can, confused and then felt Suguru behind him. He turned his head slightly and stared at his boyfriend.

Suguru stretched the hair tie he held and then pulled all of Hiro's hair away from his face. He gathered it all upon the guitarist's head- rather tightly, if you asked Hiro- and then snapped the hair tie around it. It was pulled up in a high ponytail and away from Hiro's face. No more irritating strands getting in his eyes.

Then Suguru placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Take the song a bit slower and it'll be easier to play." Hiro opened his mouth but Suguru continued. "And once you got it down, you can try playing it faster." Hiro looked down, flushing. He should know that by now. He shut his eyes. "And take a quick break, okay?"

Hiro opened the pop and took a quick sip before setting it down.

Suguru _looked_ at him. "That's all I'm going to get, isn't it?" Hiro nodded, a small smile curling up his lips.

Then Suguru leaned down and brushed Hiro's lips with his own.

And suddenly, everything didn't seem so bad. Hiro smiled and started retrying the song- slower this time- as Suguru sat down and started reading his book again.


	17. Anniversary

Thanks for all the reviews! Especially **Lamenting Fox**, **Sakuma Sonnet**, and **bloodytwistedangel. **You guys reviewed every chapter so thanks!

And question...what do you do with flamers? Y'know people who sends flames for other stories...

theme #46- table sex

WARNING: This chapter has sex. It's not graphic but it's still there...

* * *

Hiro bit down hard on Suguru's shoulder. Suguru moaned and arched upward. Their bodies moved together in unison, the table Suguru was sitting on rocking with their movements.

They were celebrating their one year anniversary. The whole having sex on the kitchen table hadn't been planned- like their dinner was- but Hiro hadn't been able to resist. They had walked into Hiro's room and Hiro had pushed the younger boy against the wall, kissing him hard. It had ended up with Suguru sprawled out on the table- naked (giving Hiro even more chances to bite and kiss and touch the pale skin) - with Hiro in him, working on a hickey on Suguru's slim shoulder.

Hiro thrust and Suguru arched up, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. Hiro's quickly followed. He slumped down, trying to not squish Suguru.

Suguru smiled and murmured, "Happy anniversary." He nuzzled the spot underneath Hiro's chin and the guitarist chuckled.

"Happy anniversary, too." He brushed a kiss over Suguru's lips and then leaned down and kissed the hickey that had appeared on his shoulder.

Suguru's lips turned down in a frown. "I know you like marking me like that, but I hate it when you do that."

Hiro smiled. "Aw, you know you like it."

"Doesn't mean I have to admit it."

Hiro's smile turned into a large grin and he chuckled again, placing a kiss on the younger boy's cheek.

SLAM! "HEY HIRO!" They froze and turned their heads slightly.

Shuichi stood in the kitchen, staring at them, mouth open. Suguru turned red and buried his face in Hiro's shoulder. Hiro's eyes narrowed in a fierce glare and he pressed his body closer to Suguru's, trying to cover some of Suguru's body, even if it meant using his own.

Suddenly, Shuichi's eyes went large and watery. "Why didn't you tell me you two were together?"

Hiro sighed. He and Suguru had talked it over and had decided to keep it a secret- which meant -even if Shuichi was Hiro's best friend- that they couldn't tell the vocalist because of his inability to keep a secret. He rolled his eyes. "We wanted to keep it a secret."

Shuichi's lower lip trembled. "How long have you two been together?"

Hiro felt Suguru press his face harder into his shoulder. Suguru must be so embarrassed… "It's a year today."

Shuichi blinked, really looked at them, and then laughed uneasily. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay," came Suguru's muffled voice.

Shuichi smiled and started walking towards the door. "I'll talk to you later, Hiro. BYE!" He ran out the door.

He felt a shaky sigh hit his neck and Suguru lay back onto the table. "That was embarrassing…" he said.

Hiro's mind was already off the fact that Shuichi had seen them. The vocalist would ignore it and then would congratulate them. His mind was currently on the fact that the rather spectacular love bite on Suguru's shoulder (the one he had been working on earlier) wasn't _quite_ right. "Sure," he said, not really listening.

Suguru seemed to pick up on the fact and was ready to call Hiro on it, but then Hiro leaned down and started sucking on the soft spot where Suguru's neck and shoulder met. Suguru gulped, all the words he had in his mouth going back down his throat.

Hiro trailed a finger teasingly down Suguru's side and looked up, smirking slightly. Suguru shuddered.

"Up for some more?"

The only answer he got was Suguru leaning upwards and catching his lips in a kiss.


	18. Morning After

theme #33- late for work

* * *

Hiro felt cold metal against his temple and froze.

"Wake-y, wake-y!" yelled an annoying cheerful voice. Hiro blinked sleepily and looked up. K was standing at the side of his bed, his magnum against Hiro's head. The blond manager had a large grin on his face and a stop watch in the hand that wasn't holding the gun. He shoved the stop watch in Hiro's face. "You are officially seventy-two minutes and thirty-three seconds late, Hiroshi-kun!"

Hiro gulped, his face draining of some color. The gun clicked. "Why?" One simple question. Hiro flushed and opened his mouth but the body next to him shifted and the covers moved slightly.

K raised an eyebrow. He hadn't seen anybody under the covers…His grin turned lecherous. "Did Hiro have some fun last night? Who is it?" He used the tip of the gun's barrel to pick up the covers. The fell away to reveal one Fujisaki Suguru, curled up against Hiro's side and looked like he was sleeping.

K's face showed blatant shock…for about two seconds. It was covered up by another lecherous grin. "My, my…did you and Fujisaki have fun?" Hiro flushed again.

"Give us some time to get ready." They both snapped their heads around to stare at Suguru. The younger boy sat up, glaring at K from beneath his emerald bangs.

K glared back. "Three minutes."

Suguru's eyes narrowed and then he sighed. "Five."

K pulled his gun away from Hiro's head. "I'll be in in two and drag you to the studio no matter what you're in."

Suguru rolled his eyes as K walked out of the room. Then he turned to Hiro, gave the older man a brief kiss, and got out of bed, muttering about crazy managers.


	19. Dance

theme #37- punk

* * *

Suguru tugged at the teeny tiny PVC shorts and grimaced. That combined with the small semi-transparent long sleeved top he wore- which pretty much showed everything- were making him so uncomfortable.

He was huddled within the booth K had grabbed and glared at anybody who approached. Including the producer, manager, and band mates. The producer (goddamn Sakano) was the one who had come up with the idea that they needed a day off after that three month tour. The manager (goddamn K) was the one who had the idea that he needed to supervise. And had come up with the idea of coming to The Split Key- one of the biggest punk/rock/techno clubs within all of Japan. His band mates (goddamn Hiro and goddamn Shuichi) were the ones who picked out the clothes he was wearing.

Damn. Just damn. The lights suddenly flashed and the music pounded louder than ever. He scowled.

* * *

Hiro grinned as he spotted the keyboardist curled up in the booth, frowning and glaring. Suguru hadn't really wanted to come but K had forced him, saying that they all needed a break and that he didn't trust any of them (which was why he was 'supervising'). Suguru might have hated them all now but it was priceless to see Suguru in those clothes. Hiro felt drool slide down his chin and he wiped it away.

He shoved his way through the crowd, heading towards the booth. Once he got there, he grabbed Suguru's wrist and pulled the younger boy out of the booth. Suguru stumbled, but was forced out of the booth and Hiro dragged him into the midst of the crowd.

He turned to Suguru- whom was trying to get away- and grinned. "You gotta loosen up, Suguru."

Suguru scowled even more. Hiro started dancing, ignoring the way Suguru glared at him. When Suguru just stayed stiff, he said, "Dance!" and grabbed the boy's hips forcing him to move.

Suguru blinked, flushed and pulled away, muttering, "I can dance, you know."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "You can?" Suguru saw the challenge in the brunet's eyes and his scowl intensified.

His lifted his chin. "Of course I can." With that, he started dancing and Hiro was…mesmerized. Suguru's lithe body moved in time with the music, swaying and swinging. He gulped and then moved closer, dancing with the younger boy. Suguru didn't show any surprise but just moved closer too. Hiro smiled.

They spent that way for a while, just dancing, until a guy came by and started trying to pull Suguru away, trying to dance with him. Hiro growled lowly, but the other guy ignored him, smiling charmingly at Suguru.

Suguru leaned into Hiro, but the guy still didn't seem deterred. Hiro finally did something drastic: he leaned down and placed a kiss on Suguru's neck. He wrapped his arms around Suguru's thin waist and moved one hand to Suguru's lower back and pressed it there firmly. When the guy saw this, he backed off, moving away.

Hiro was ready to let go off Suguru, to apologize but two small hands wrapped around his neck and curled in his hair. He looked down and was met with a pair of hopeful eyes and an open smile.

Hiro smiled back and moved his other hand to the small of Suguru's back. Later, they would talk about their relationship but right now…Hiro placed another small butterfly kiss on Suguru's neck…he was a bit preoccupied.


	20. Snacks

theme # 38- vinegar

I've actually had what Suguru's eating and it is good.

* * *

Suguru was curled up on the couch, watching TV, eating his favorite snack. He was just sitting there, eating. Until Hiro came up.

Hiro sat next to him and raised his eyebrows. "Whatcha eating?"

"Fries with malt vinegar," Suguru said, eating another one.

Hiro made a face. "Why would you eat them with vinegar?"

"Malt vinegar," Suguru absentmindedly corrected. "And because it's good."

"Sounds nasty."

Suguru rolled his eyes. "It's good. And it's healthier."

Hiro looked down at the fries and sniffed once. "Still sounds nasty."

Suguru shut his eyes for a moment. Then he picked one up and shoved it in Hiro's mouth. The guitarist grimaced for a moment, before slowly chewing and swallowing. "Hey," he said. "That's actually kind of good."

Suguru smirked. "Told ya."

Hiro flicked Suguru's nose. Suguru blinked, looking surprised, before throwing a fry at Hiro. Hiro tugged a stray strand of emerald hair and Suguru growled. Hiro did it again and Suguru lost all patience. He tackled the older man- which he did pretty well including the fact that Hiro had a good foot and many more pounds on him.

They fell to the ground, wrestling, play fighting at first. Then it turned to kissing and then a full blown make-out session. They stayed on the floor for a while.


	21. Chicken Broth

theme # 49- sickness

* * *

Hiro sneezed. God, he hated being sick. Especially when it was a cold. He sneezed again and a tissue was shoved at him. "Thanks," he muttered, voice thick with congestion.

From his place in the chair at the side of the bed, Suguru beamed. "No problem. I've got some chicken noodle soup on the stove. Want some?"

Hiro nodded, before falling back onto the bed. His head was spinning. His nose was stuffed up and dripping at the same time. His throat was killing him. His body heat kept alternating between hot and cold. This was hell.

He sniffled several times. Suguru came back, holding a bowl with steam rising from it. Hiro sat up and leaned against the headboard. Headboard…Mmmm…_Headboard_. He had a lot of good memories with that headboard…and Suguru…and handcuffs…

A spoon was suddenly in front of his face, filled with chicken broth.

"Eat," Suguru ordered, holding the spoon still. He sipped at it and his nose dripped.

"Ew," he muttered, leaning away from the spoon, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box next to him and wiping his nose.

Suguru chuckled and brought up another spoonful of broth.


	22. Dating

theme # 36- media

Thanks much **Sakuma Sonnet**, **Lamenting Fox**, and **12 Shots of Kerosene**.

* * *

Usami Ayaka grabbed her purse and opened the door. She was immediately bombarded with the flashing lights of cameras, microphones being shoved in her face, and questions being thrown at her. She looked at reporters in front of her door and a confused expression overtook her face.

After a few seconds, things settled down enough for one reporter to shove their microphone in her face even more and asked, "Is it true you and Nakano Hiroshi have scheduled a date for a wedding in August?"

She blinked, regarded the question for under a second, and then giggled. "Of course not!"

Another reporter thrust their microphone forward. "Is it true you two are to be married?"

Ayaka rolled her eyes. "No. We aren't even dating any more."

Silence reigned. "What?" one reporter finally asked.

She grit her teeth and then glanced at her watch. She was going to be late! "He's dating someone else now."

"Can you tell us who it is, Usami-san?"

She scoffed at them, irritation showing within her eyes. "No. Now, please, move. I'm going to be late."

The bewildered reporters moved to the side. Ayaka walked past them, wondering how Hiroshi was going to handle this.

* * *

Hiro sipped his coke and laughed at something Suguru said. Suddenly, the familiar camera flashes surrounded him. Several reporters were there, glaring at each other subtly, while smiling the whole time. They focused all their attention on Hiro, never once glancing at Suguru.

"Hiroshi-san," one started, "We have heard that you and Usami Ayaka have broken up. Could you tell us why?"

Hiro smiled lightly and said, "We decided being friends would be better."

"And could you tell us who you are dating us now?" Movement caught the reporters' eyes.

Hiro reached across the table and grasped Suguru's hand. He brought it up and brushed a kiss over pale knuckles.

"Is it true that you are dating your band mate, Fujisaki Suguru?" asked one reporter.

"Yes," Hiro replied. Suguru ducked his head and blushed as the cameras went wild.


	23. Letter

theme #19- chante a moi; sing to me (songfic, lyrics of your choice)

I hate songfics...but whatever.

The song is Blink-182's Here's your Letter

* * *

_Cut the skin to the bone  
Fall asleep all alone  
Hear your voice in the dark  
Lose myself in your eyes  
Choke my voice, say goodnight  
as the world falls apart  
Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this_

* * *

Suguru curled up in a little ball and told himself not to cry. It wasn't like anybody knew, so they hadn't taken it into consideration. Well, they rarely took his feelings into consideration anyway, so it wasn't like it mattered. 

It had been just a dare. A stupid stupid dare. Just a little fucking dare. That's what Hiro told him- well, not in that many words and not as negative- just before the guitarist leaned down and kissed Suguru solidly on the lips. Nobody would want to be kissed by their band mate. Except for one Fujisaki Suguru. Because he had feelings for the other boy.

Suguru gulped and tried to blink away the burn in the back of his eyes. Despite the fact that he didn't want to cry, tears started to well up in his eyes. "Damnit," he muttered, scrubbing at his eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Suguru immediately froze. He didn't really want to face anybody after the way he had run out…They were supposed to be relaxing in the fancy hotel after their latest concert but he had screwed up everybody else's fun for the night, probably.

"Suguru?" A calm, sexy voice asked. Suguru shot up, the blankets pooling around his waist. Hiro stood in the doorway, his silhouette darkened by the light coming from the hallway into the dark room.

Those dark chocolate eyes were lit with worry and Suguru felt himself fall into them. Damnit. He shook his head slightly, trying to escape the trance. He couldn't do that! "I'm trying to sleep, Hiroshi-san," he said rather coldly.

Hiro looked away. "Sorry," he murmured, starting to shut the door. "Good night."

Suguru stared at Hiro's eyes again and his breath caught. Those eyes shined with apology, but Suguru tried to ignore it. The words wouldn't come out, but he forced them. "Good night, Hiroshi-san." Hiro shut the door quietly and Suguru fell to the bed. And for once, he let the tears come.

* * *

_Here's a letter for you  
But the words get confused  
And the conversation dies  
Apologize for the past  
Talk some shit, take it back  
Are we cursed to this life?_

* * *

Hiro tapped his pen and looked down at what he had already written. What happened, apology, more apology, lies, even more lies, bring up the fact that they were band mates, bring up the lie that he didn't like Suguru, and then apology some more. 

He had spent all day writing it while everybody went out, but in the end it was worth it. The letter was somewhat acceptable. And maybe Suguru wouldn't be as cold as he had been to Hiro the night before. Suguru hadn't called him 'Hiroshi-san' for while. The two of them actually had gotten close enough for Suguru to just call him 'Hiro'. And all that work, it seemed, was down the drain.

He leaned back and groaned. And it was all from one kiss. A kiss he didn't regret though. The feelings he felt for the younger boy were more than friendly. He didn't let on to it though.

He folded the letter and walked out of his room. He was lucky though. Suguru was in the hallway, about to enter his own room. "Suguru!" he said. Suguru stopped and looked at him, turning.

"Yes, Hiroshi-san?" Suguru asked, cold, polite. Hiro winced.

He stopped in front of the boy and held out the letter. Hiro held his breath as Suguru took it and read it. Slowly, the polite smile that had been on Suguru's face disappeared and the glint in his eyes faded. A fake smile was forced on the boy's face. "It's okay," he said. "I'm just going to lay down, Hiroshi-san." With that, Suguru entered his room.

Hiro stared at the door for a minute. It had still been Hiroshi-san. Something was still wrong. He opened the door a crack and peeked in…

* * *

_Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this _

I'm talking to the ceiling  
My life just lost all meaning  
Do one thing for me tonight  
I'm dying in this silence

_

* * *

_

"Damnit," Suguru cursed. He felt the tears gathering in his eyes. '…I only think of you as a friend, so don't worry…' it had read. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping that maybe the tears would sink back into his eyes and not spill.

He didn't hear the door creak open or the silver of light that fell into the room.

"You really thought he might actually like you, didn't you?" he asked himself, although it looked like he was talking to the ceiling. "You actually thought you might have had a chance, didn't you?"

He growled darkly and rubbed his tearing eyes. "Damnit," he cursed again. He blinked a bunch of times and looked back up at the ceiling. "You actually thought he would like someone as worthless, and cold, and unattractive-."

"I don't think you're unattractive."

Suguru blinked, this time in surprise, and turned. Hiro stood in the doorway, looking at Suguru with a certain glint in his eye.

Suguru paled. He heard everything. Suguru looked away, a blush highlighting his cheeks.

"I don't think you're cold or worthless, either."

Suguru moved his gaze even lower. Nothing was said for a couple of minutes and awkward silence covered the room.

* * *

_The last star left in heaven  
Is falling down to earth and  
Do you still feel the same way?  
Do you still feel the same way? _

Fuck I can't let this kill me, let go  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this problem  
I need some more time to fix this

* * *

Finally Suguru looked up. "Well then, what do you think of me?" 

Hiro smiled. "I think you're worthy…I think you're passionate, even though you tend to hide it…and I think you're cute…"

Suguru blushed. "Especially when you're blushing like that," Hiro continued.

Suguru's cheeks turned even redder.

Hiro walked up to Suguru and leaned close.

"What about the letter?" Suguru suddenly asked.

"A lie, for half of it. Including the kiss."

Suguru looked up, eyes narrowing. "What?"

"I didn't regret kissing you. What I regret is not kissing you better."

Suguru had an adorably cute confused expression when Hiro leaned down and kissed him. Suguru froze for just a second before kissing back.

Suguru was the one who pulled back. "What do you feel? You said in the letter that you only-."

Suguru was cut off when Hiro kissed his nose. Suguru wrinkled his nose in a cute manner and Hiro grinned. "Remember I said that half of it was a lie?"

Suguru nodded, realization shining in his eyes.

"So…?"

"So what?" Suguru replied, laying his head on Hiro's chest. Hiro smiled, and ran his fingers through the emerald green hair.


	24. Finding Out

theme # 47- knife (suicide)

Thanks **Lamenting Fox**...you're the one who gave me this idea with your comment about everyone finding out...which includes the next chapter too, so thanks much for being a muse.

* * *

Sakano shut the door to the conference room and started down the hallway. He really had to get those reports to Seguchi-san… Suddenly realizing that he didn't have the folders with him, he turned back around and reentered the conference room…only to be met with the sight of Fujisaki-san straddling Hiroshi-san, the two making out with each other.

Sakano immediately flew into a panic. "Oh God! Bad Luck will never survive this! It was hard enough with Shindou-san and Yuki-san but now you two! Oh God!" Suguru pulled away from Hiro and looked at the panicking producer.

Hiro and Suguru exchanged glances. "He'll calm down soon…I think," Hiro said, smiling. Suguru rolled his eyes and then continued to watch the producer.

Sakano fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. "Bad Luck will never survive this!" he repeated. Suddenly, he pulled a knife out of nowhere. Suguru and Hiro looked each other, both thinking the same question. Where the hell did Sakano get that knife? They looked back at Sakano, amusement warring with worry in their eyes.

Sakano brought the knife to his wrist. Suguru jumped forward and pulled the knife away from Sakano. "It's fine, Sakano-san," he said.

Sakano's lower lip trembled before he burst into tears again. Hiro stood and placed a hand on the producer's shoulder. "It's fine."

Sakano shook his head and lunged towards the window. Suguru and Hiro just looked away, already knowing what was going to happen. Sakano opened the window, jumped out…and landed on the grass, about three feet under the feet.

The door was suddenly slammed open, and K stood there, pointing his gun at nothing. He raised an eyebrow at the band mates and looked outside the window when he heard sobbing. "Why is Sakano outside?"

Hiro sat down heavily and resisted the urge to sigh. "Saw us making out and wanted to commit suicide."

K nodded, before pulling Sakano back into the room and throwing the limp, sobbing producer over one shoulder. "He'll be fine," the blond said as he walked out of the room.

Suguru and Hiro looked at each other…then decided that they didn't want to know.


	25. Battle

theme #8- Armageddon

* * *

Suguru stood in front of the desk and clenched his hands. "What do you want, Tohma?"

The blond man looked up from his spot. He sat behind the desk, like always, hands folded, eyes narrowed. He pulled a magazine out from under the desk. It was flipped open to a page that read, 'FUJISAKI SUGURU AND NAKANO HIROSHI OF BAD LUCK ANNOUNCE RELATIOSHIP TO THE PUBLIC!' Underneath it were pictures of Hiro and Suguru holding hands, kissing, looking all around happy. "Is this true?"

"That's none of your business."

Tohma smiled politely. "Yes it is. As the president of the label your under, I need to know to deal with the publicity of one of my bands. As your family, I need to know because I'm family."

Suguru peered at the magazine for a minute, looked at Tohma, and knew that he was screwed. He pulled a mask over his worry and resisted the urge to sneer. "Yes it is, Seguchi-san."

Tohma sighed. "Don't call me that, Suguru." Both men knew that Tohma hated it when his cousin called him by that name.

Suguru's eyes narrowed. "Oh, sorry. I mean, yes it is, Tohma-sama," Suguru said mockingly.

Tohma changed. He wasn't the slightly cold, protective cousin anymore, but the frozen president of NG that everybody was afraid of. "You will end this immediately."

Suguru clenched his hands. He knew it would be no good to yell. This was a battle of wits. A battle between the evil villain who wanted them apart and the one of the lovers in the relationship. And where was the other? Sitting in the one of the rooms downstairs, probably with Shuichi. Suguru sighed lightly. It didn't matter. He was the only one out of them who knew how to survive one of these battles with Tohma and come out alive and pretty much unscarred, unlike most people.

"No," he answered, unwavering.

Tohma stared at him. Then he went straight to Suguru's weak spot. "If you don't end this immediately, I will have to terminate your contract with NG." He leaned back, smiling that goddamned polite smile again.

Suguru let his sneer show through this time. "Don't threaten me!" he snapped. "And if you're going to terminate my contract because of this, then forget it, because I'll quit."

Tohma stared for moment. He shifted a bit. "What about Hiroshi-san? What if-?"

Suguru took a step forward, eyes flashing, and slammed his hands on Tohma's desk. "You will not hurt Hiro!" he snarled. "And if you do-!"

"My," Tohma interrupted quietly. "You are serious, aren't you?"

Suguru took a step back. Damnit, he shouldn't have stumbled into that trap. But from the way Tohma was looking so thoughtful, as if actually thinking about the relationship, it might have been a good thing to lose his cool at that moment.

"You're not going to let go of him, are you?"

Suguru shook his head.

Tohma sighed. "Fine. I will allow this…for now. But when he breaks your heart-."

So, now he was back to acting like family. "I'm a big boy, Tohma," Suguru said. "I can make my own decisions." He walked out of the large office and once he got out, he leaned against the wall. Those small battles always left him drained. Tohma as just like that.

But he smiled. He had won the battle…he wouldn't be surprised if Tohma tried to do other things. The war wasn't won yet. As he slowly realized that he had almost quit NG because of his boyfriend, he slid down the wall and slumped down. It made sense though. His one passion in life would always be second to his true love.


	26. Photo

theme # 24- group picture

* * *

They all looked over the pictures. They were all laid out and the photographer looked smug.

Last week, K had scheduled a photo shoot for the band. They had gone and done it and now they were able to see the pictures. But Hiro kept noticing one thing…

"Hey, Suguru," he said. Suguru looked up from one picture and glanced at Hiro.

"Yes?"

"You're not smiling in the pictures." Suguru looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." And it was true. In each picture, he was smiling.

Hiro shook his head. "Not really. They're all fake."

Suguru scowled darkly. "Yeah, because of that stupid photographer…" he trailed off.

Hiro frowned as he remembered. The photographer had let them wear what they want so they would be comfortable. Suguru had worn a simple blue button up with a small black vest over it and a pair of black pants. The photographer had spent a while before the photo shoot picking out every flaw with the outfit.

Suddenly, he reached out and poked Suguru in the side. "You need to smile more," he said to the smaller boy.

Suguru gave him a look, before he turned away, not saying anything. Hiro poked him again and Suguru jumped.

Hiro grinned. "You're ticklish aren't you?" he asked, poking Suguru again.

Once again, Suguru jumped back slightly. "No," he said, cheeks tinting pink.

Hiro's grin turned evil. "Yes you are." Suguru's eyes widened, but before he could get away, Hiro grabbed his wrist and started running his fingers over Suguru's side.

Suguru started laughing and tried to push Hiro away but Hiro still had a grip on the keyboardist's wrist. Suguru doubled over, laughing still, cheeks pink like freshly bloomed carnations.

They fell to the ground, and Hiro straddles the younger boy, grinning evilly, and continued to tickle the boy. Neither noticed the clicking of a camera.

A few minutes passed and Hiro finally let up. Suguru's cheeks were flushed, his breaths coming in erratic gasps, and tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes. A real smile covered his face.

"That's better," Hiro commented, helping the younger boy up.

"What?"

"Your smile. It's not fake." Suguru shook his head, still smiling.

* * *

A week later K walked into the conference room, holding a large envelope. He opened it up and spread several pictures on the table. They were all of Hiro and Suguru, the guitarist tickling the younger boy. Suguru blushed and Hiro grinned.

"The photographer said he couldn't pass an opportunity like that," K said.

Hiro picked one up and looked at the true smile on Suguru's face in the photo. Then he looked up at Suguru, and then smiled at the real grin on Suguru's face. The one in the photo looked good, but the real life one was better.


	27. Spark

theme #42- cry

* * *

Suguru sat on the bench and wiped angrily at the tears that trailed down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it! He really thought he and Hiro had something…

He had gone to Hiro's, only to find the older boy kissing his ex-girlfriend Ayaka. They had been over a while ago, but…

Suguru tried to stop the flow of tears but it wouldn't work. He wiped at them again. "Damnit," he cursed. It was quite embarrassing to be seen in the middle of the park, crying his eyes out.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped. Looking up, he saw it was Hiro. He scowled. "What do you want?"

Hiro sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

Suguru turned to look at him, eyes bloodshot and teary.

Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have done that."

Suguru's eyes narrowed. "Of course you shouldn't have done that!"

"Look, Ayaka had come there and kissed me because she thought she was still in love with me. We kissed because she had to know if there was a spark."

Suguru glared and then snarled.

"You have every right to be pissed at me. But I'm just letting you know…there was no spark."

Suguru shifted. He knew what Hiro meant. He had felt it himself. That warm spark that traveled up and down his spine when they kissed, the warmth in his chest when they held hands…still that wasn't a good enough answer.

"It's up to you what happens."

Suguru stared at Hiro. He could see the worry and resignation in those cocoa eyes. Would he throw away this beautiful relationship because of one kiss?

He ran a hand through his hair and wiped at some of the tears that were still flowing. "If I ever catch you doing that again, we're through."

Hiro smiled and swept Suguru up in a hug. "Thanks. It'll never happen again."

They kissed and a spark trailed happily up Suguru's spine.


	28. Costume

theme # 15- kitty!

Thanks for all the reviews! Espcially, once again, **Sakuma Sonnet** and **Lamenting Fox**. And **Lamenting Fox**, you've found out my secret- I do love getting them on camera unnoticed. But then my other secret is dressing Suguru up...which you soon find out.

* * *

"NO!" shrieked Suguru. Hiro sighed and Shuichi giggled from his place. Sakano had passed out a while ago- the minute Suguru had started refusing to come out (which had been about ten minutes ago) - and K was holding his gun rather tightly.

They were doing a special Halloween photo shoot and because of the holiday, they were all dressed up in costumes the photographer picked out. Shuichi was in an angel getup. Teeny white shorts, knee high white boots, a small button up white shirt, fingerless white gloves, with white gloves and a halo that hovered over his head. Sparkles adorned every inch. Hiro was in something more comfortable. A simple white button up and black pants with a flowing black cape. The only way you'd be able to tell what he was supposed to be was when he smiled and pointy pearly fangs showed. A vampire, supposedly.

Nobody knew what Suguru was going to be. They would only be able to find out when Suguru came out but the keyboardist was refusing to come out…even though K was already starting to threaten Suguru and the make-up artist was barricaded with the younger boy.

Finally, the door slammed open, the make-up artist pushing Suguru out of the room.

Hiro looked and then froze.

Suguru was wearing tight black pants that brushed the tops of a pair of combat boots and a simple long sleeved button up. His hair had been moved around so that it covered his ears and placed upon his head were a pair of black cat ears. When Suguru turned around to snarl at K and the make-up artist, Hiro could see a long black tail connected to the pants. He gulped.

Eventually, Suguru was placated and they sat around, Suguru's and Hiro's instruments near by. They were allowed to do anything they pleased and the photographer was snapping pictures randomly.

"So, Suguru…" Hiro started uncertainly. He had this idea for a while but this outfit had spurred him on.

The boy looked up, curiosity within the dark eyes. "Yes?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?" A shake of the head. "Well, would you like to go to the amusement park with me? As like a…date?"

Suguru stared at him, eyes wide, and Hiro began to wonder if he had made a mistake in asking. But then, Suguru ducked his head, a flush covering the pale cheeks, and a smile flitted across his face.

"Sure."


	29. Kiss III

theme # 10- tilt

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Shuichi gestured wildly, hands flying and flailing, until one hit the can of coke on the conference table. The pop slid quickly down the table and started being soaked by the papers there. The papers that Suguru had been writing on. The papers he had used to write the music of the newest song on.

He had been writing down the notes on paper because he had a new idea, and didn't want to waste memory on the keyboards.

Suguru stared at the soaked sheets, blinking slowly. As the pop started to slide off the table, the pencil the notes were written in started to smear. He placed the pencil he had been holding down slowly and with his forefinger and thumb, picked up the sheet by the corner.

The rest of the pop slid of the sheet, the pencil continuing to smear. Suguru dropped the sheet to the table with a wet sound and he leaned back, mouth pursing and eyes watering slightly.

Shuichi gapped. "I'm so sorry Fujisaki!" he cried, looking at the sheets. "I didn't mean to!" Shuichi smiled hesitantly.

Suguru blinked several more times, eyes bloodshot, and looked ready to cry. He stood slowly; hands clenched, and then said quietly, "I'll be right back." He left the room silently.

Hiro glanced at K, saw the arch to the man's eyebrow, and decided. He left the room too, only hearing Shuichi and Sakano call after him, before K started talking them.

He looked down the hallway, finding Suguru sitting on the floor, against the wall, head bowed. He went over to the younger boy, and crouched down. Suguru was gnawing on his lower lip, eyes towards the ground, filled with tears.

A lone tear fell and Hiro brushed it away with his fingertip. Suguru didn't look up. "Once they dry, we could always rewrite them," he said in a whisper. Suguru finally looked up.

"But I worked so hard…" he trailed off.

"We can rewrite them," Hiro repeated. Suguru shut his eyes for a second, before reopening them, and nodding.

Suguru still looked ready to cry so Hiro leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Suguru's. Suguru tilted his head up and pressed back.

They were like that for a second before Hiro pulled back, laying his forehead against Suguru's. A small smile was shared before they stood and went back into the conference room.


	30. Confidence

theme # 13- sex symbol

* * *

"We should give him the female one!" Shuichi argued with the salesperson, holding a choker with a female sex symbol attached to it.

"No, I think it would be better to give him the other one," said the salesperson, holding a choker that looked exactly the same as the one Shuichi held with the exception that the sex symbol was the one for male and not female.

They continued arguing, and Suguru started to tune them out. He was ready to grab his clothes and just change back into his normal clothes but he knew Shuichi would just force him back into the changing room once more.

A makeover, Shuichi said. To catch Suguru's crush's attention. To catch Hiro's attention. Suguru resisted the urge to growl. Makeover, yeah right. Well, it was, but it was in clothes that Suguru definitely did not want to wear.

A pair of teeny denim shorts, and a black button up vest that barely covered his stomach. His feet were bare. Now they- they being the salesperson Shuichi had asked to help and Shuichi himself- were just bickering over the accessories.

Suguru rolled his eyes, but then his gaze caught a flash of someone familiar near the entrance and his heart stopped. Why was Hiro in the store? Why was Hiro coming towards them? Why was Hiro staring at Suguru with that strange look in his eyes? Suguru felt heat crawling up his neck and covering his cheeks, so he bowed his head and kept his eyes on the ground.

Shuichi bounded over towards his friend and glomped the guitarist. "Thanks for coming, Hiro!" he cried joyfully.

"Well you did say it was a matter of life or death," came the dry response, humor softening the words.

"It is!" Shuichi grabbed Suguru's chin, forcing the boy to look up. "This boy needs to be dressed up and then needs a girlfriend! Or boyfriend! I need your help!"

No, Suguru thought, you don't need his help! Hiro looked down at Suguru, eyes soft and mouth curving up in a smile. "You do have a point there, Shu," he said.

Anger flashed in Suguru's eyes. "I don't need a girlfriend! Or a boyfriend!" he replied hotly.

"Yes you do!" Shuichi yelled back.

"No I don't!"

"Well then prove it!"

Suguru froze. "What?"

Shuichi smiled. "Go out there," gesture to outside the small store, to the rest of the mall, "and show me that you don't need someone! Show me you can get someone, but you don't want one!"

Suguru licked his lips. Shuichi was being unnaturally sneaky…He lifted his chin. "Fine."

He snatched the choker with the female symbol from Shuichi and then a pair of dark sunglasses off a counter. He quickly threw them both on and walked outside the store, barefoot. The alarms went off, but the salesperson ignored it, knowing what was going on and not wanting to miss it.

He sat down on a bench, stretched his long legs, and then crossed them at the ankles. His fingers tapped restlessly against the edge of the bench, and he leaned his head back, baring his pale neck.

Two minutes passed before a young man came up to him. "I'm Shigure. Can I ask your name?"

The sunglasses moved down the tiniest bit, exposing laughing brown eyes. "Suguru." He smiled coyly. Shigure gulped, looking at the smile, and held out a hand. Suguru reached forward and went to grab Shigure's, but Shigure tugged Suguru hand up and kissed the knuckles.

Suguru blinked, unused to such acts.

"Would you like to go out this Saturday?" Shigure asked.

Suguru almost let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I can't." An apologetic smile, although it was fake.

"Why not?" Shigure smiled charmingly.

"Because he has me," a sexy voice said from behind them. They both turned and looked, only to find Hiro there. He sat down next to Suguru and threw an arm easily around Suguru's thin shoulders. Shigure threw Hiro a dirty look but walked off nonetheless. He sat down at another bench, occasionally throwing Hiro a dark look.

Hiro leaned down and pressed his lips against Suguru's cheek, watching Shigure.

"Thanks," Suguru breathed, grateful to get away from the guy.

"You should thank Shuichi," Hiro said, lips brushing against Suguru's cheek still. Suguru flushed and stared at Hiro, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Why?"

A smile. "Because he was the one to tell me you had a crush on me."

Blink, blink. "…What?" Suguru's head snapped sharply towards Hiro and he stared at the older man, shame creeping into his eyes. He looked down, but Hiro grabbed his chin and pressed a soft kiss to the rose petal lips.

In the shop, Shuichi turned to the salesperson and yelled, "HAH! Told you the female one would be better!"


	31. Carve

theme # 14- tree

* * *

"What do you do for fun?" Hiro asked Suguru.

Suguru looked up. "Play music," he said slowly.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Something other than work."

Suguru blinked several times. Then he smiled slightly. "Why do you want to know?"

Hiro glared darkly at the younger boy. "Because I am your boyfriend. Because I want to do something fun that is fun for the both of us. Because all the things you like doing is either serious or…well, work," he listed.

Suguru's smile widened the tiniest bit and Hiro's glare died. "Do you go to arcades?"

Suguru's nose wrinkled and he shook his head.

"Bars? Clubs?"

A raised eyebrow.

"Um…libraries?"

Suguru gave him a flat look. "C'mere," he said. Once Hiro went over there, Suguru grabbed his hand and started dragging him. They walked for several minutes and ended up at a park.

"You like going to parks?" Hiro asked, slightly confused.

A sigh. "No." Suguru started walking again, and Hiro followed. Every once in a while, Suguru would glance up. Eventually they came to a large tree with low branches.

Suguru smiled, ran, and jumped, hands grabbing the lowest branch.

"You like…climbing trees?" Suguru pulled himself up expertly and grinned.

"Yep." Another grab, and he was up even higher. "Come on," he urged.

Hiro couldn't resist that grin or those large eyes, so he went to the lowest branch, and following Suguru's example, jumped, catching it. He pulled himself up with little trouble, but when he looked up, he saw that Suguru was higher and still climbing. Shaking his head, he continued to follow.

Soon, they were at the highest branches they could get to without the branches breaking. They looked over the park, talking in low voices, and spent they way for hours.

Suguru started to drop down onto the branch below him, ready to leave, when Hiro pulled his keys out of his pocket.

He scratched something into the tree and Suguru had to stand on his tiptoes to see what Hiro wrote.

Hiro and Suguru forever.

There was no blushing or stuttering. Just a simple kiss, an even simpler smile, and they started down the tree.


	32. Cute

theme # 16- oops! accident!

* * *

Hiro scrubbed a hand across his face. He didn't care. Didn't care they were leaving in two days for their next tour. Didn't care that K wanted a new CD to be released only two weeks once they were done. Didn't care that there would be an interview before the concert. Just. Didn't. Care.

He let his head drop, not listening as Sakano rattled off a list of…something. Shuichi's eyes were glazed over, probably not listening. Suguru was gone, left the room a minute ago. And K…well, K was looking rather murderous.

"Alright, we're done!" the blond manager crowed, interrupting the producer. Said producer gave K a teary, yet dark look. K didn't notice. He got those on a daily bases. "Time to practice!"

Hiro was the first to get up and start walking towards the door, just wanting to have his guitar…or his boyfriend. Either would do. Although it was preferable if it was the boyfriend.

He opened the door, sighing at his thoughts, eyes shutting momentarily. Then he ran into a person, and they both toppled over, Hiro landing on the person. "Sorry," was already out of his mouth as he pushed up and looked down.

Brown eyes looked up at him through dark bangs, and Hiro let himself drop again (although his was careful and made sure not to crush the younger boy with his weight). He buried his nose into the dark, apple-smelling hair, and sighed. This was better.

"What are you doing, Hiro?"

He smiled and pulled back a bit. "Nothing." Suguru stared, dubious, eyebrows furrowed. Hiro leaned down and placed a kiss on the furrowed brow. Suguru's eyes narrowed as Hiro leaned back again and smiled. He was just about to lean down and capture those lips but-

"As cute as this is, we have to practice." Click. A gun was aimed at them, an unsettlingly grin on the face of their manager.

"Yeah, yeah," groused Hiro as he pushed himself off of Suguru. Suguru brushed off his clothes and watched as Shuichi, K, and Sakano passed them. Suguru turned to Hiro and they both leaned down, ready to kiss but, once again-

Click. "Didn't I have to say we have to practice?" They sighed and pulled away from each other.

"Damnit, K," Hiro mumbled to himself. A shot was fired and just barely grazed Hiro's ear. It was then Hiro decided to keep his mouth shut. He needed his head to kiss Suguru.


	33. Anniversary II

theme # 29- therapy

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Suguru pulled against the ties binding him to the leather chair and found out he couldn't get out of them. He glared. "Damnit K. Why are you doing this?"

K just threw him a smile. "It's because we need to think clear if we want Bad Luck to be a success!"

Suguru grit his teeth, and reminded himself that K could easily kill him so it would be useless to try and kill the man. Even if he wanted to he couldn't anyway, because of the ropes holding him to the chair. "We're already a success!"

K didn't acknowledge the yell. He smiled again, walked out of the office, and then slammed the door.

"K!" Suguru yelled. After a minute's time, he slumped and the psychiatrist across from him figured it was time to start asking questions.

"So, Suguru-san how is your day?" Minako, the psychiatrist K had decided to send the band members to, asked her voice soft.

Suguru raised his head and gave Minako a cold look. "I was supposed to have a date with my boyfriend today. It's our one month anniversary."

Minako placed a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry."

Suguru rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the door burst open. Suguru turned; expecting it to be K, but it was Hiro. In one hand, he held a knife, and in the other he held a gun. He stomped forward and K followed him in.

"Give me back my gun!" K yelled.

Hiro spun around, fire flashing within his eyes. "Hell no! This is the one day we get off, so you're not using it to play shrink!"

He turned back to Suguru and started sawing at the ropes. Suguru smiled, relieved.

K pouted, but seemed to give up, which was strange, so Suguru turned narrowed eyes to the manager. "What?" the blond asked.

Suguru narrowed his eyes even further. He really didn't trust the man. He continued to stare, and K finally sighed. "He threatened to quit. And he was going to throw my gun off a bridge." Watery eyes, trembling lower lip.

Suguru turned away, a flat look on his face. K was really too attached to his guns. Large hands pulled him up- the ropes cut away- and started to drag him out of the room. He laced his fingers with Hiro's and they walked out of the room.

K walked forward and grabbed the gun and knife Hiro had dropped when he had grabbed Suguru. A soft cough grabbed his attention.

Minako stared at him with cold eyes. "I'm still getting paid, right?"


	34. Break

theme # 48- lamp

* * *

They stumbled and Suguru let out a breathy laugh. The laugh was cut off when Hiro licked the shell of his ear and he stifled a moan. Hiro pulled his head up and then covered Suguru's mouth with his own, angling his head just _so_ to make the kiss deeper.

Their tongues tangled together in mimicry of Suguru's hands in Hiro's hair. They bumped into the table and Suguru fell heavily, sitting down for second on said table. The kiss broke, both of them laughing in between their gasping breaths. Suguru stood and Hiro's mouth was on his again.

They continued moving, slower this time, trying not to hit anything, trying to reach the bedroom. Suguru pulled back slightly, still moving, and nibbled the tiniest bit on Hiro's lower lip. Those delicious lips curved up in a smile, then-

CRASH!

They froze. And then turned. Being entranced by Hiro's lips had made Suguru not see where he was going and he had run into a lamp. That lamp lay in shards on the floor now.

"Shit," Hiro muttered, drawing away a bit from Suguru. His arms where still wrapped around the younger boy's waist though, and he moved a rather large shard with his toe.

"Was it important?" Suguru asked. He did not want to be the cause of some family heirloom to be broken.

Hiro frowned. "No. But I now I have to get a new lamp." The tension drained out of Suguru.

He snorted in laughter. "I'll pay for it."

Hiro nodded, pulling Suguru close again. "Let's finish what we started first, okay?" Suguru grinned and leaned up, but was stopped when Hiro scooped him up, now in bridal style. He yelped and threw his arms around Hiro's neck, then glared. Hiro placed a butterfly kiss on the pouting lips and said, "I don't want to break anymore lamps."

With that, he carried the boy off to their bedroom.


	35. Whipped Cream

theme # 35- coffee shop

* * *

"Pull over," Suguru muttered into Hiro's back. Hiro threw a glance over his shoulder and then pulled the motorcycle over. It was the first day Suguru had finally allowed Hiro to take Suguru to work. And on his motorbike, no less.

Hiro raised an eyebrow as Suguru threw a leg over the motorcycle and got off, pulling his helmet off too. He started walking down the sidewalk, grumbling to himself. Hiro hurried after him, but didn't say anything. He had learned the hard way that Suguru was not a morning person despite how he acted at work.

They entered a small coffee shop and Suguru went to the counter, raising a hand to cover his yawn. The young girl- her name tag read Hikari- smiled and then leaned on the counter. "The usual, Suguru-kun?" she asked.

Suguru gave her a sleepy, yet dark look. She giggled behind her hand and walked away. Suguru then turned to Hiro. "Want anything?" Hiro shook his head and then turned to Suguru.

"You come here often?"

Suguru was quiet for a second before he replied. "Every morning."

Hikari came back and then slid a large cup filled with…_something_ that had a large mound of whipped cream and caramel on it. Suguru grabbed it, inhaled the smell like a crack junkie, and then placed some money on the counter. Hikari took it, put it in the till, and then said, "See ya tomorrow Suguru!"

Suguru merely waved a hand, already sipping at his drink, and walked out of the shop. Hiro followed. "This is the only way you get all the way up in the morning, right?" he asked, recalling how Suguru would make coffee on the days he stayed over at the guitarist's place and then down several cups of it, before acting normal.

Suguru nodded and then turned to Hiro. "Only way to deal with the insanity at NG." Hiro nodded but then chuckled.

There was a spot of whipped cream on Suguru face and he said so. Suguru lifted up a hand and attempted to wipe it off, but missed.

"No, down."

Suguru missed again, and Hiro could see annoyance creeping into the sleep-laden eyes.

"Here." Hiro reached forward and brushed away the whipped cream. He let his hand linger and then drew his thumb down so it was caressing the edge of Suguru's jaw.

Suguru leaned into the touch, eyes shutting, but Hiro pulled away, laughing. "You are not falling asleep out here!" he said. He remembered how many times something like that would happen- without the coffee- and then Suguru would fall asleep on him.

Suguru glared at him but then started off towards the motorcycle, still sipping his coffee.


	36. Tequila

theme # 5- fiesta; mexican party

**Sakuma Sonnet-** I had to add Shigure. It called to me. Plus, since I was dressing Suguru up in what is deemed his "old clothes" in Porcelain, it seemed _so_ right. And I don't think this is different...And here's the mexican party one...Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Lamenting Fox-** -look above for Shigure comment- If Suguru tried to use something else (handcuffs, straight jacket, or duct tape) naughty thoughts would pop up...Thanks for all the reviews.

* * *

Suguru snorted in laughter and shifted the sombrero that was on Hiro's head. He gripped the bottle of tequila he held tighter and leaned against Hiro. "Where did you get this stuff?"

Hiro lifted a large bat-like stick and prodded the sand with it. Yes, sand. Hiro had come by Suguru's place earlier with a whole bunch of stuff- most of which was strewn around the beach now- and had declared that they had to do something. They had taken off and decided to go to the beach, even though it was close to midnight and quite cold.

"From K's car," he replied, slurring the tiniest bit. Large amounts of tequila usually did that. Suguru had to repress the irrational flare of jealousy and leaned against Hiro, the edge of the sombrero hitting his head.

He then titled the bottle back and downed some more alcohol. He wasn't usually one to drink… "K?"

Hiro nodded, the sombrero flapping. "Yeah. He was going on about some holiday that would be coming up soon and how some people in America celebrated it. Called it…" He looked up and squinted. "Can't remember. Then I stole the stuff out of his car."

Suguru leaned back and, balance already off from the alcohol, fell to the sand. Hiro peered at him, a smile curling his lips up. "Why?" Suguru mumbled.

Hiro looked down at the bottle he held. Then he shrugged. "Sounded like fun."

Suguru snorted again, laughing bubbling out of his throat. The bottle tipped slightly and the tequila was absorbed by the sand. A few minutes passed, Suguru laughing, before he choked out, "He's going to kill you later."

Hiro shrugged, tipped the bottle, and drunk. Suguru snatched the stick off the ground and poked at the papier-mâché animal next to him. "What's in this?" he asked.

Hiro looked at it, squinting. And then shrugged again. "'Posed to have candy in it."

Suguru peered at the stick, then back to the animal. "So, I'm supposed to whack it with the stick."

Hiro leered and leaned towards Suguru, the sombrero falling off. "Can I whack you with my stick?"

Suguru looked at Hiro through his lashes and couldn't help cracking up in hysterical giggles. "That was so…" he trailed off, ending in chuckles.

Hiro pouted and then trailed a hand along Suguru's side. "Can I fuck you?"

Suguru's expression went flat. "That was so vulgar." He sniffed and then sipped at some more tequila, sitting up a bit, leaning on his elbows.

Hiro pressed closer to Suguru. Then he reached down and rubbed between them. Suguru's eyes slipped shut and he shuddered. "Can I make love to you?"

Suguru's expression was still flat, but had a hint of pleasure in it. "So…cliché," he murmured. Hiro growled and then pounced. The tequila bottle slipped out of Suguru's hands and the liquor slipped out, slowly being soaked up by the sand.


	37. Headache

theme # 7- cringe

* * *

"La li ho!" Shuichi called, his high pitched voice making Suguru cringe and his head pound. Suguru grit his teeth and clenched his hands. Ow… Goddamn headache. It felt like little chibis were running around with hammers and banging his skull, cackling all the while.

He figured it was because he skipped breakfast this morning. Or maybe it was just Shuichi's voice. No, but that couldn't be, because he had the headache before Shuichi got there.

K started yelling at Shuichi for being late and Sakano sat down, finally out of his panic attack. Suguru took several deep breaths and repressed the urge to yell at them all. The noise was making his head pound even more. He walked away and out of the room, only Hiro noticing.

Three minutes later, Hiro appeared in front of Suguru, holding something small, white, and cylindrical in the palm of his hand.

Suguru stared at it for a moment. Once he realized what it was though, he snatched it out of Hiro's hand and swallowed it dry. Then he raised his eyes to Hiro's. "How did you know?"

Hiro ruffled Suguru's hair, ignored the scowl thrown his way, and then said, "You always get that certain look on your face when you get a headache."

Suguru's face relaxed. The pain was letting up a little. "Thanks," he said, starting to walk back to the room.

Hiro slung an arm around Suguru's shoulders and replied, "No problem."


	38. Strawberry

theme # 12- L'amoure mignonne; sweet love

* * *

Suguru usually wasn't fond of sweets. He was more of a 'salt' person, it seemed. But some days, he would get such a craving for something sweet and sugary. And today was one of those days.

He was curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his slim form, eyes on the movie he was watching. And on the table in front of him- and one in his hand- were pocky boxes. Strawberry pocky.

He shoved another piece in his mouth, hating the fact that he needed the sweet sticky taste for the moment to satisfy his hunger. He growled out several curses around the pocky.

Hiro walked out of his room and raised an eyebrow at the sight. "That bad?" he asked, seeing the amount of boxes surrounding his boyfriend. He knew of the sudden cravings for sweets his boyfriend got. It was reminiscent of a pregnant woman at times.

Suguru nodded, glaring darkly at the boxes. Hiro laughed, sitting next to the glaring boy, and said, "It's not that bad."

Suguru swallowed and picked up another piece. He snapped it in half with a crazed look in his eyes and shoved it in his mouth. He swallowed again. "Yes it is."

Hiro snatched the other half of pocky away and said, "No it's not." He leaned down, kissing hard and quick, slanting his head just so. Suguru's mouth parted and their tongues tangled together. Hiro's tongue outlined Suguru's back teeth, and Suguru shivered. When Hiro pulled away, Suguru's eyes were hazy and he didn't look pissed off anymore.

Hiro smacked his lips and ran his tongue over his front teeth. "You taste like strawberry pocky now."

Suguru- who had been reaching for said pocky- retracted his hand quickly and glared at the boxes once more.

Hiro shoved the piece he held in his mouth and looked up, contemplating. "It's not that bad a taste." He smiled.

Suguru's cheeks darkened, eyes flashing, and he picked up a box and threw it at Hiro. Hiro grabbed it out of the air, and laughed.


	39. Feelings

theme # 17- fade

* * *

Hiro's feelings for Ayaka didn't disappear right away. They faded, slipped away through his fingers like sand. He let it go easily, knowing that the world wouldn't end if he didn't love her for ever and ever.

Hiro's feelings for Suguru, though, were a totally different matter, but still quite alike. They just suddenly didn't come into matter. They grew and formed slowly, like a flower.

It began as a simple working relationship; acquaintances, if you wanted to stretch the term. But it morphed into friendship, and ever so slowly they continued to morph. they hid themselves away, hiding beneath the pretense of friendship.

But, still slowly, Hiro came to realize what those feelings were. And he hid them away still.

Finally, though, he acted on them. And things were well.

He caressed the face buried in his neck and Suguru shifted in his sleep.


	40. Obsess

theme # 20- fix you (Coldplay song/lyrics)

* * *

Hiro sat in the dark and waited. This was the third week in a row. The door opened and a shadow entered the room. Hiro glanced at the clock. It was nearing midnight. Wow. He was early.

The shadow- Suguru, holding several folders- shut the door softly and started off towards the bedroom, but Hiro stood, sighing heavily. Suguru spun around, eyes alight with the glow of the moon that was lighting the room.

"You have to stop this," Hiro said quietly. He walked forward and gripped Suguru's forearms.

Suguru stared at him with tired eyes. Shadows stood out underneath said eyes and the cheeks weren't as round as they were a week or two ago. "You've been at it for three weeks," Hiro continued.

Suguru looked away. "I only need to do a bit more. It's almost done-!" He was cut off when Hiro pulled him closer. The folders fell to the ground, the pages and pages of music scattering along the carpet.

"You said that after the second time you went in around dawn and came back past midnight. You have to stop. Do the work in limited amounts."

Suguru glared at him and then raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't! I need to get this song done!"

Hiro pulled away, hands curling into fists. "It's just one song! There will be others!"

Suguru looked shocked at the statement, eyes once again going to the floor. "It's not just a song…" he started softly, but Hiro grabbed his arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and pushed Suguru's head so he was staring at his own and Hiro's reflection.

Then he lifted the keyboardist's shirt and brushed the hollow concave his stomach was. The ribs stuck out and could be counted just be looking.

Hiro frowned. "You were never this thin. You stopped eating." Here Suguru shook his head. "Fine. You didn't stop. You postpone meals to work on that song."

He grabbed Suguru's chin and wiped at the shadows underneath the eyes as if trying to brush them away. "You're not getting enough sleep. You need proper rest and food, like any other human being."

Suguru stared at his own form as if seeing it for the first time. "I…I didn't realize…"

Hiro rested his chin on a bony shoulder. "Just take a break. Stop obsessing over that song."

"I…" Suguru looked into the mirror; saw his own diminished form and the dark look in Hiro's eyes. "Alright."

The song Suguru had been working on was completed several weeks later with the help of Hiro. He regained what weight he had lost and stopped staying at work so late.


	41. Panic

theme # 21- fling

* * *

A shriek was what woke Hiro up. He shot up straight, eyes darting around, and then slumped when saw it was just Suguru running around. He rolled his eyes and then fell back to the bed.

Suddenly, a pair of pants- jeans, his jeans- were flung at him, thrown at him, landing right on his face. He sat up again, slowly this time, and turned to Suguru. The younger boy was picking up the clothes that had been torn off last…night…

Hiro grinned. Who would have thought that Suguru liked Hiro? Who would have thought Hiro's feelings were returned? Just…wow.

But what did that mean now? Were they going to have a…relationship? Watching Suguru run around the room, trying to find his clothes, Hiro thought the answer to his question would be in the negative spectrum. His heart sunk.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dread in his voice. Suguru glanced back and tugged his pants on.

"We're going to be late for work." Suguru threw on his shirt, and started buttoning it up. "I'm going home to shower." Suguru focused his attention back on his clothes. Hiro looked down.

Suguru raked a hand through his hair. Then he saw the clock and let out an aggravated sigh; cursed.

He started towards the door, and Hiro felt a sigh escape, felt his throat close up, but then Suguru turned back around and grabbed Hiro and forced a hot, open-mouthed kiss on the guitarist.

When Suguru pulled back, he was smiling and then started towards the door once more. "Think we could go out after work?" Suguru asked, a smile tilting his lips.

Hiro nodded, a bit dazed. Another smile, and then Suguru was gone.


	42. Wish

theme # 43- star

* * *

They leaned against each other. A blanket covered the ground, and the sky looked like a thousand diamonds had been strewn across black velvet. Suguru sighed and snuggled even closer to Hiro.

"I used to come out at night and watch the stars all the time," Suguru mumbled, lips brushing against Hiro's neck.

Hiro gripped Suguru's shoulder and smiled slightly. "Were you that bored?"

Suguru frowned and glanced up. "I wasn't bored. It's just so pretty."

Hiro looked down and stared at his boyfriend. "Yeah. It is."

They sat that way for a couple more minutes when Suguru pointed at the sky and said, "Make a wish."

A shooting star whizzed across the sky before disappearing.

Suguru waited a second before asking, "What did you wish for?"

Hiro laughed. "I can't tell you." Suguru pouted. "It doesn't matter anyway…" His lips brushed Suguru's temple. "I already have my wish right here."

They looked into each other's eyes…

and then the moment was broken by Suguru giggling. "I'm sorry," he said between giggles. "That was so cheesy!"

Hiro rubbed his head against Suguru's (ignoring the "Ack!" it caused) and whined, "But it's true!"

Suguru continued to laugh and then wrapped his arms around Hiro.


	43. Make Out

Thanks for all the reviews! 100 reviews! Thanks to **Sakuma Sonnet **and **Lamenting Fox** because they both review pretty much every chapter! THANK YOU!

theme # 26- gun

* * *

The cold metal barrel pressed harder against Suguru's temple. He froze.

"Now, now," K murmured. There was the sound of the hammer of the gun being cocked, and Suguru gulped.

"Didn't I tell you to practice?"

Suguru shifted, pressed closer to Hiro, and moved his eyes upward. He saw the cold glint in the blue eyes and sighed. "Yes."

K waved his other hand around blithely. "So…why did I find you two on the table making-out and not practicing?"

Hiro's and Suguru's eyes met and then they both looked back at K. Hiro licked his lips and shrugged. "Sounded better," Hiro muttered.

K looked up at the ceiling, and seemed to contemplate it. The two band members held back laughs. K nodded. "Yeah, you're right-," Hiro sputtered while Suguru turned red, "-but you have to practice."

Hiro moved his arm so it was in a more comfortable position around Suguru's waist. "But Shuichi's not even here."

K looked around as if just realizing this fact and then glared at nothing in particular. He muttered a few choice words and then walked out of the room, probably off to hunt down Shuichi.

Suguru grinned and Hiro pushed him back on the table.


	44. Tense

theme # 30 - control freak.

* * *

Suguru repressed a groan and then moved the keyboard another inch. It still didn't look right! And the microphone was not at the right angle…

He went ahead to fix it and then saw that the light pointing on center part of the stage was off and started to go back, to tell K, when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Jeez, calm down." A laugh. He spun around and saw Hiro standing there. Hiro smiled and then said, "Why are you so nervous?"

Suguru immediately replied, "I am not nervous!"

The hand on his shoulder squeezed and the fingers pressed gently into the tense muscles. He leaned into the hand and couldn't help but sigh.

"Then why are you so fidgety?"

He opened his eyes- when had he closed them? - and looked away. "I am not fidgety," muttered under his breath.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. Suguru's cheeks heated up and he averted his gaze even more. "I am not," he persisted.

Hiro nodded slowly and then drawled, "Right." He squeezed the shoulder once more and Suguru's eyes fluttered shut.

He couldn't help the little moan that escaped. Hiro blinked several times before smirking. Suguru felt the artistic, lovely fingers press into the tense muscles again and his head fell forward, chin resting against his chest.

Hiro moved so that he was standing behind Suguru and placed his hands on both shoulders and pressed. Suguru let out a heavy sigh and rolled his shoulders into the beautiful hands.

Ten minutes later, K went onto the stage, ready to tell Hiro and Suguru that the concert was ready to start- as if they couldn't tell already by the sound of the screaming fans- but found Suguru sitting on stage with Hiro kneading the keyboardist's shoulders.

K coughed and they both stood quickly, blushing.

"You ready?"

The two of them nodded, redness still on their cheeks and Shuichi bounced out, ready to start.


	45. Write

theme # 34- eraser

* * *

Suguru wrote another note down, and curled his legs in tighter underneath him. Across from him, Hiro rolled his eyes, sighed, and flicked a piece of paper at the wall. Suguru didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to figure out if the next note should be an eighth or sixteenth note.

He tapped a tune against the edge of the chair and realized that the last note he had wrote down was wrong, so he reached up to erase it when something smacked him in the head. His eyes shot up but Hiro was suddenly on him, holding a hand over the spot.

"I'm sorry," Hiro said, laughter breaking up the words.

Suguru blinked. "What the hell was that?"

Hiro pulled back, frowned slightly, but then it was wiped away by a small smile. He held up a pencil with most of its eraser torn away and then sheepishly said, "I got bored."

Suguru narrowed his eyes. "So…you threw part of an eraser at me?"

Hiro rubbed the back of his head and set the pencil down. "I didn't mean it." He smiled.

Suguru set down the notebook he had been writing in and leaned forward, curling a hand in Hiro's hair. "You that bored?" he asked, voice going low and seductive.

Hiro leaned forward too and his eyes started to shut, but then his lips met thin air. His eyes opened up and saw that Suguru was back to writing in his notebook.

"Suguru?" he asked, a whine creeping into his voice.

Suguru looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Hiro flopped back onto his chair. "That was mean."

Suguru smiled innocently, the pencil still moving.


	46. Hand

theme # 40- newspaper

* * *

Suguru flipped one of the thin pages and he continued reading the article. The carpet was pretty uncomfortable, the rough rug rubbing against his skin harshly. But this article was quite interesting, about the-

A hand trailed up his side, stealthy fingers running underneath his shirt, tickling him slightly. He moved his gaze from the newspaper article and glanced at Hiro. When did he show up?

He was lying on the floor next to Suguru, eyes trained on the paper, an arm thrown across the younger boy's back. His fingers continued to move, drawing circles, squares, random swirls. He didn't look up and his eyes continued to rove over the words, even when Suguru continued to stare.

Suguru's gaze went back to the article, his intention to finish it apparent, but then the fingers on his side went down and ran along the edge of his jeans. His interest in the article was lost and he gulped softly.

One slender fingertip went underneath the edge, stayed there for a second, and then retreated, going back to drawing swirls along his side.

His gaze remained unfocused and his mind twisted, stayed along with every simple move that hand, those fingers executed. Then the while hand retreated, went back to Hiro's side, but Suguru moved and grabbed those deft fingers.

Hiro's head shot up, looking at Suguru with wide eyes. Suguru smiled, placed the arm over his back again, and the fingers started to move and dance once more, while Suguru's eyes went to the paper and they read.


	47. Hope

theme # 41- lyrics

* * *

Shuichi's lyrics usually reflected what he felt. Whenever he felt down, his lyrics would be down and depressing and totally unlike Shuichi. It would be around that time K or Hiro would talk to Shuichi or Yuki, depending on who caused the depression.

The same could be said of Suguru's playing. Whenever he felt down, even if the song was in a major key, it would sound sad and depressed. They could all tell and none of them could do anything about it. But by the time they'd start recording, somehow, someway, he could make himself happy and then the song would be upbeat and match the lyrics, what ever they were.

It got easier to make him happy when he and Hiro started going out. Hiro would just have to brush a kiss over his temple, his forehead, his lips, and then the song would be happy, and fun, and a touch of hope would be in it.


	48. Kiss IV

theme # 50- goodbye

* * *

Hiro pressed against Suguru harder, pinning Suguru against the door. Suguru curled a hand within the dark locks and leaned up. Their mouths were seemingly fused together, tongues and fingers and legs all tangling together in a web of love and flesh.

Hiro pulled back for a moment, kissing eyelids, kissing flushed cheeks, kissing swollen moist lips. Suguru smiled, mouth curling in a smile and then opened his eyes, eyes dark and swirling with emotion.

Hiro leaned down again and nuzzled the spot underneath Suguru's ear, tongue flicking out every few seconds, causing Suguru to shiver and shudder.

"I really…" he started but paused for a moment to bite his lip. Hiro grinned wickedly and continued laving attention on the spot on Suguru's neck. "I really…" Suguru tried again. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the sensations for a mere second, and muttered, "I really have to go."

Hiro pulled back, frowning. Suguru opened his eyes again and peered at the older man. "I know," Hiro whispered, brushing noses with Suguru. Suguru gave a small smile. "I'm just giving you a goodbye kiss."

Suguru looked away and a smile fighting its way to the surface. "Right."

Hiro placed another butterfly soft kiss on the rosy lips and muttered, "I am."

Suguru leveled Hiro with a dry look but Hiro's mouth moved down to Suguru's neck once more, nibbling on the tender flesh. Suguru's head went back and he leaned against the door. "Well…" Suguru started softly. "I guess I can stay for a few more minutes."

Hiro grinned and their lips met again.


	49. Shirt

theme # 45- stripes

* * *

Suguru tugged the shirt down a bit. It was way too tight. "Damnit, Hiro," he muttered.

Hiro grinned. "You look good in it."

Suguru looked down and scowled. A ridiculously tight white-and-black-striped long sleeve shirt. Oh, the pants and shoes were fine, but Hiro picked out the shirt and…

Too tight! Suguru looked up with angry eyes. Hiro continued to grin but when he received a glare in return, it faded.

"You don't like it?"

"No," Suguru bit out, frowning, and started to tug the shirt off. Hiro rolled his eyes but watched as the slim pale body was bared to him. Then suddenly, Suguru stopped.

Hiro watched as Suguru made a few jerky movements to get the shirt over his head and off. Then, "Ah, Hiro…Can you help me?"

Hiro eyes the expanse of skin and replied, "Sure," a grin accompanying it. He walked over and then drew a finger up Suguru's side.

Suguru, in reply, squeaked and then let out a few curses. He let his fingers move and watched as Suguru squirmed. After a few seconds of listening to Suguru curse and threaten him, he pulled the shirt a bit so it was over Suguru's head, but still wound up in his thin arms.

He then pulled the lithe boy and watched as Suguru fell to Hiro's bed. Suguru glared and tugged futilely at the shirt. "Damnit," he cursed.

Hiro straddled the younger boy and smiled when Suguru looked up at him, with a dark glare. "Get this damn shirt off of me."

Hiro continued to smile and leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's clavicle. Suguru ignored Hiro and continued to move his arms, still trying to get out of the shirt.

Finally, Suguru stopped moving and laid back. "Fine, Hiro. Leave the goddamn shirt on. I'll just be your prone love slave."

Hiro smirked and replied, "That's just how I wanted it."

Suguru frowned, rolled his eyes, and continued. "Yeah. But if you let me out of this shirt, I can be your responsive, helpful lover."

Hiro's eyes flashed and seconds later, the stripped shirt was fluttering and landing to the ground noiselessly.


	50. Ending

Well, here's the last chapter. I love everybody who's stuck around and read all this- specially **Sakuma Sonnet** and **Lamenting Fox **(you both deserve cookies and hugs! -hands out cookies and hugs-) - and I thank all the reviewers! Thank you!

theme # 44- squee

* * *

Suguru grinned insanely as he bounded in the room- dropping all his folders from work onto the dresser first of course- and grabbed the book of his nightstand. Hiro followed in at a more sedate pace and raised an eyebrow when he saw his boyfriend on their bed, reading a book. A mere book had caused that squealing, bouncing reaction?

Hiro shook his had and walked back out, deciding to make himself busy lest Suguru bit his head off.

An hour later, while making dinner, he heard a loud "Squee!" and, curiosity caught, he walked into his bedroom…

…only to meet with the sight of Suguru still buried in the book, eyes wide with delight.

"You okay?"

Suguru lifted his head to glare for a second before his gaze went back to the book and he held up one finger. Hiro leaned against the doorway and then watched as Suguru flipped a page- the last one it seemed- and continue to read.

Then, "WHAT!" Hiro jumped and watched, bemused. Suguru flipped several pages and then flipped back to the last page, eyes moving frantically.

"That…that…that…" Suguru sputtered.

"You okay?" Hiro tried again.

Suguru threw the book lightly and it landed on the floor. He then threw up his hands and fell back on the bed. "I spend hours and hours reading that book and then that ending sucked!"

Hiro laughed slightly which cause Suguru to glare at him. "And in some parts it was really good and then-!" He made several vague gestures with his hands.

Hiro shook his head. "It's just a book." Suguru looked at him, and then sighed, the anger towards the book fading.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Hiro nodded and then after a moment's pause asked, "You want to come back to reality and have dinner with me? It's your favorite."

Suguru blankly stared at the ceiling for a moment before sighing. "Yeah." He stood, stretched like a cat and then started towards the door. Hiro threw an arm around the thin shoulders as they walked in the kitchen.

"You wanna tell me what was so wrong with the ending?"

Suguru was immediately launched into a spiel, gesturing with his hands, and Hiro gripped the shoulder lightly and smiled.


End file.
